


everywhere a dream

by ispun



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispun/pseuds/ispun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a PR event in Japan where Team France had to draw the circuit blindfolded, Jean-Eric invites himself back to Charles' room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everywhere a dream

There’s a glint in Jean-Eric’s eye when he pulls the blindfold out of his bag and covers Charles’ eyes with it. It’s been a long day of press conferences and PR events, so when Jean-Eric had asked Charles if he could come back to his room for a quick drink before going to sleep, Charles had thought _why not?_ and he’d hardly thought anything about it, not really, couldn’t possibly have expected this. Charles laughs now and puts his hand up instinctively to stop Jean-Eric, but finds his hand being snatched away before Jean-Eric pushes him backward onto the bed.

“Shhh,” whispers Jean-Eric, hot and urgent in Charles’ ear. “Relax.”

Charles feels soft, slow kisses pressed against his neck, over his throat; feels the rasp of Jean-Eric’s beard against his smooth skin. Jean-Eric has one hand in Charles’ hair, tilting his head back to get better access, pulling gently at it as he pushes Charles’ shirt up, revealing taut muscles and creamy skin. 

A shiver runs down Charles’ spine as Jean-Eric licks wetly over his stomach, and he arches his back up, groaning, wanting Jean-Eric’s mouth on him. When Jean-Eric starts to nip along Charles’ ribs with his teeth, Charles can’t stop himself reaching down to rub at his swollen cock through his jeans but Jean-Eric bats his hand away, and suddenly he’s in Charles’ ear again.

“I knew you wanted this; I’ve seen how you look at me,” and even under the blindfold, Charles blushes, because yes, he does look at Jean-Eric, but then, who doesn’t? Of course, all the drivers have good bodies, and a lot of them are handsome; but Jean-Eric is something else again. There’s something intense in his eyes; something about the way his mouth is almost permanently set in a pout that drives Charles crazy. 

He feels Jean-Eric slide down the bed, remove the rest of Charles’ clothes; feels Jean-Eric’s mouth hot and wet on his cock, his tongue working on it in a way that makes Charles cry out and push his hips up, desperate for more. Jean-Eric pushes him back down onto the bed, continuing to suck at Charles, and even though Charles wishes he could watch, part of him loves not being able to, loves being so controlled by Jean-Eric, even as Jean-Eric is swallowing his cock. Charles’ fingers grab fistfuls of the covers as Jean-Eric’s throat constricts around him, squeezing him tight, and then his mind goes black, and he’s coming, pushing up into Jean-Eric’s mouth, even as Jean-Eric is swallowing.

There’s a pause, and then Jean-Eric’s mouth is on Charles’, and his own taste fills his mouth, and Jean-Eric’s breathing is harsh and jagged, and he’s not so much kissing Charles as he is gasping into his mouth, biting on Charles’ lip, and then he groans and Charles feels the wet of Jean-Eric’s come splash across his stomach.

As Charles’ breathing starts to return to something like a normal pace, as his mind begins to come down and form coherent thoughts again, he feels Jean-Eric move off the bed. He wonders if he should remove the blindfold or if there’s something else happening now. Jean-Eric’s lips rest briefly on his cheek, and he _feels_ rather than hears Jean-Eric walking across the floor, the door slamming shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> \- black flag  
> \- none of this happened
> 
> -well, after i put out a desperate call for fic of blindfolded frenchies, my pleas were ignored, so i did it myself.  
> -based on these pics here http://ispun.tumblr.com/post/63645520361 but mainly here http://ispun.tumblr.com/post/63654080068  
> -with thanks to monocoquemadam and fadeoutslow for encouraging me


End file.
